It's Hard to Lead the Life You Choose
by smellslikecorruption
Summary: Stefan and Damon run into each other at Woodstock.


AN: First foray into TVD! Takes place pre-series, during Woodstock in 1969.

Prompt: _Salvatores, All the dark and all the lies, were all the empty things disguised as me._

It was dark. It was dark and there were bodies everywhere, pressing against him, jostling him this way and that.

All he'd wanted to do was hear some music with his best friend. And now he was soaked, covered in mud, and Lexi was nowhere to be found.

Plus, someone near by must have gotten hurt and the blood smelled so good he was nearly salivating. Too many people meant not enough privacy, and hippies might be into some pretty weird stuff, but no way in hell would they not notice a couple people chowing down on forest animals.

He grabs the arm of the person nearest him. "Excuse me?"

A short girl in a long skirt and no top turns around. "Hi!"

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd seen my friend? She's about this tall, wearing a white shirt, long blonde hair, covered in m- and I just described half the people here. Sorry, never mind."

The girl smiles. "No problem. You can stay with my friend and me if you want. Until your girl shows up."

"No, I'll just keep looking. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Really though. If Lexi decides to move to a commune again, Lee is definitely going to stake him.

The scent of the blood is getting stronger, and Stefan's stomach growls. This is ridiculous. He's _better_ now, Lexi _fixed_ him (again), and if he backslides because she's disappeared and there are too many fucking people in this field, he is going to be truly pissed.

Someone slams into him, and the smell of blood is suddenly overwhelming. He turns around to tell whoever it is that they should probably be seeking medical attention and come face to face with-

"Damon."

Damon's mouth forms something that's maybe supposed to be a grin, his lips pulling back over needle sharp teeth.

"Stefan!" He looks around. "All alone? I would have thought you'd come with Lexi."

Stefan glances down. "And I would've thought you'd come with _pants_."

Damon lays a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "What can I say? The ladies just like me better without 'em."

Damon's hand is covered in blood, but in the dark it looked like the mud that coats everyone around them. The scent settles somewhere in the back of Stefan's throat, and he swallows hard.

"Get out of my way Damon."

"Uh…no."

"Why not?"

He shrugs. "I don't feel like it. Hey, have you been feeding on these people? Practically everyone is drugged up. It's a rush. You should try it."

"You know I don't drink human blood."

He snorts. "Liar."

Stefan glares. "Fuck off Damon."

Before he really knows what's happening, Damon has grabbed him by the arm and sped off to the outskirts of the crowd. A pile of bodies is lying on the ground, arranged to look like they're sleeping.

It's creepy, but he's got to hand it to Damon. Nobody's going to notice that these people area actually dead until the morning. If that.

Damon yanks on a pair of pants and pins Stefan to a tree by the throat. "Tell me you don't still want that. Tell me you don't want to feel all that blood draining out of them and into you. Tell me you don't crave them more than _anything_ in this world. Look at them, and _tell me_ you're not hungry for it."

Stefan closes his eyes, and struggles to maintain control. The smell is everywhere. The air thick and heavy with it. He holds his breath.

"I don't want it." He grinds out. "Now let me go."

Damon let's go of his neck, but holds him still with an arm banded across his sternum. He leans close enough that Stefan can nearly taste the blood on his words.

"You forget, _Ripper_, I've seen you in action. I know how much you love the kill, how much you love the blood. You aren't the saint you'd like to believe you are."

"And you're not as happy as you'd like to believe _you_ are."

He lets him go then, walks back to the bodies, and pulls the nearest one up towards his mouth.

"Whatever you say Stefan. Just remember. You can run and hide and pretend all you want. But your time is coming Brother. I just hope I'm around to see you fall."


End file.
